


Back in Black

by BionicallyIronic



Series: The Importance of Pop Culture Awareness [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy the Mastermind, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicallyIronic/pseuds/BionicallyIronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky learns the importance of songs and memories and Darcy maintains that she is not Pavlov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back in Black

Tony was running diagnostics on his cybernetic arm, like they’d done a hundred times before, when the song began to blare through the lab. Bucky twitched in his seat, blood rushing to fill his cheeks and neck, and, well…other things.

“You okay there, Mr. Roboto?” Tony asked, glancing up at Bucky from over the magnifying lenses of the strange goggle-like contraption he was wearing.

Words didn’t make it out of his mouth when he first tried to talk, and Bucky had to clear his throat before trying again. “Yeah. Yeah, keep going.”

And while Tony’s eyebrows headed skyward, he didn’t say anything and continued to tinker with a plate that was misbehaving.

As the song played on, one brash guitar overlaid with another that danced up and down the scales accompanied by screaming lyrics, Bucky tried to think about baseball. About how the Dodgers had moved to California and how wrong that was. About the best way to disassemble a Lee-Enfield sniper rifle and the fastest way to put it back together again. Anything other than Darcy and the lingerie she had surprised him with when he last came home from a mission.

_Debriefing had lasted almost two hours that day, but Bucky had walked into his apartment to the sounds of Darcy humming the same song Tony was currently playing in the lab and the smell of fresh baked bread. She’d sent him off to shower, promising dinner would be ready by the time he was clean._

_They’d been dating a mere three months, but the two had slotted into each other’s lives so neatly, it was as if they’d been made to go together. She made him unbelievably happy, and he liked to think he was returning the favor. With hair still dripping and wearing only a pair of sweats that hung low on his hips and a smile, Bucky made his way to the kitchen in time to watch Darcy as she pulled a steaming hot lasagna out of the oven._

Bucky shifted in his seat, moving his leg to hide the growing bulge in his pants as Tony continued to work.

Because lasagna had not been the feature of the evening that currently had him all hot and bothered.

_After dinner, Darcy had told him that the dishes could wait, and had ordered him into his bedroom. As he propped himself up against the headboard, he could hear Darcy clattering around in the bathroom. He realized then the clacking noises were the sounds of her heels on tile, which was odd, because Bucky had learned that Darcy lost her shoes the second she got home. But after a minute or so, the lights dimmed and a steady tick, tick, tick of a pick on muted strings emanated out of the speakers. The bathroom door swung open with the first guitar strum, the curve of Darcy’s calf and an impossibly tall black heel coming into view with the next. And as a second guitar layered over the first to flesh out the song, his girl stepped into the room._

_A corset made of black leather cinched her waist, straps that mimicked those on his tac gear wrapping from one hip to the other. Her breasts were on the verge of spilling over the top, each barely-there cup emblazoned with a single glittering red star, and they bounced as she sauntered to his side of the bed in time with the music. Bucky had been very vocal about his love of garter belts and stockings, and Darcy had on a pair that were little more than black leather straps, and stockings so dark he couldn’t see her fair skin beneath. And if the getup had come with panties, well, Darcy must have decided wearing them was optional._

Tony flicked a tiny screw at Bucky’s forehead, and it bounced off to ping on the tiled floor. “For someone known to be a hotshot sniper and spy, you’re not doing a very good job of sitting still today, Robocop. Keep the ants out of your pants for five more minutes and I’ll be done.”

Five minutes. Bucky had once perched atop a snow-covered clock tower in Krakow for six hours waiting on a target, so he could do five minutes in Tony’s lab.

He hoped.

_“You like?” Darcy asked as she climbed onto the bed and then onto him, her creamy thighs bracketing his hips._

_Bucky drew his fingertips over the straps crossing over her stomach, the red stars sitting just where her nipples would be beneath the cups, and the curve of the cups themselves. “Oh, I like.” He supposed it might say something less than favorable about himself that he was half-hard looking at Darcy dressed up like him, but he couldn’t keep his hands off her. “Where in the hell did you find this?”_

_She draped her arms over his shoulders, bringing her cleavage closer to his face. Bucky pressed soft, open-mouthed kisses to each mound. “Found a woman on Etsy. Now, are you going to fuck me, or what?”_

_“Oh, doll,” he said, his fingers digging into hard leather and soft hips, “I am most certainly going to fuck you.” He dragged his lips up the side of her neck, licking at the hollow under her ear. The deep rumble of his voice over her pulse point set something low in her belly twisting. “I am going to fuck you so hard those pretty tits bounce right outta that thing. I am going to make you scream my name until you’re hoarse. And I am going to make you come so many times that you’re going to walk funny in the morning.”_

_“Magnificent,” she said with a sly grin. “You’re going to fuck me so hard that these_ magnificent _tits bounce out of this thing.”_

_Bucky felt his mouth pick up in a smirk to match hers. “I stand corrected.”_

_She yelped as Bucky flipped them over, pinning her underneath him, but the noise was cut short when he covered her mouth with his. His tongue licked into her mouth and danced with hers. When he pulled away to line her jaw with kisses, she let out a little moan that had him smiling against her skin. Mouth and tongue made a path down her throat, over the curve of her breast (still confined to the corset, though the blush of one areola peeked over a curve of leather), and tripped over the network of straps around her middle. He caught one of the straps of the garter with his teeth, letting it stretch out then snap back against her skin. She gasped at the sting of it, then her sharp intake of breath turned into a cry of pleasure as Bucky dipped his tongue between her folds._

The temperature in the lab had gone up, hadn’t it? It must’ve. Tony was humming along with the song now, and while thinking of the caffeine-buzzed and be-goggled scientist was like a bucket of ice water to the balls, it was only seconds before he was back to thinking of Darcy.

_She writhed beneath him with the aftershocks of her orgasm, back arching, breasts thrusting into the air. His cock throbbed with the need to be inside of her, and he shoved his sweats off quicker than was humanly possible. One of her hands threaded through his hair and the other clutched at his shoulder, tugging him closer. With one smooth push, he was inside. He glanced down at her, at the slight sheen of sweat on her neck and the way her curls clung to it, at her flushed lips and the way they parted around her moans, and the pale mounds of her breasts, still confined to he cups of the corset._

_Well. A promise was a promise, and that just wouldn’t do._

_Bucky drew back and slammed into her, her answering moan and the way she looked at him from hooded eyes driving him on. Each thrust jiggled more of her creamy flesh into view, and when her nipples popped out, Bucky grinned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to sit in his lap, and as he thrust up into her, he took one of her nipples into his mouth. A guttural groan tumbled out of Darcy, and she wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck to keep him latched to her breast. He could already feel the trembling beginnings of her second orgasm, and he chose that moment to roll her nipple between his teeth._

_That was all it took._

_The walls of her cunt clenched around him, sending him over the edge. He stilled, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist, hers tightly wound about his shoulders and neck. Their breathing was ragged, their hearts beat in time. And then Darcy uncurled from around him, dragging him along as she lay back against the pillows. For a long moment it was just them trying to get air back into their lungs, letting their pulses settle into a regular rhythm._

“All done, Mr. Roboto,” Tony said, buffing away the smudge of grease marring the plates he’d been working on.

The whole thing couldn’t have taken more than five minutes – hell, the same damn song was still blaring over the sound system – but they’d been some of the longest minutes of Bucky’s very long life. With a quick, “Thanks, Stark,” Bucky dashed for the door, deftly avoiding the various tool chests and tables in his way.

The doors had barely slid shut behind him when Tony pulled out his phone and dialed up Lewis. “One hot and bothered super soldier headed your way, Pavlov. You get knocked up because of this and I fully expect the spawn to be named Anthony. Antonia if it’s a girl, because I’m not a total asshole.”

“No, but you are a douchebag,” Darcy said. “And don’t call me Pavlov. I wasn’t _experimenting_ on him, jeez. More like I wanted to remind him of a certain thing and that song was going to help do that.”

Tony put the call on speaker and tossed the screwdriver he’d been using into the toolbox on the table. “It’s a sex thing, isn’t it.”

“Anthony Eugene Stark-”

“Eugene is not my middle name and you know it.”

“Anthony Horatio Stark-”

Tony sighed, but said nothing, lest it lead to something worse than Eugene or Horatio.

“-I am as pure as the motherfuckin’ driven snow, and for you to make such assumptions-”

“Is what I do, Short Stack. So considering that the lady doth protest too much, I’m guessing it’s totally a sex thing.” The song ended in the lab, and the lyrics ran through his mind, filling his head with ideas. “Oh. _Oh_. Is this some kinky thing where you two sex it up while he wears his uniform?”

On the other end of the line, she cackled. “Nope. I can say with great authority _oh_!” The sounds of the phone being bumbled about and Darcy’s laughter came out of the speaker. By the time the noises stopped, there was a new speaker on the line.

“She’ll call you back,” Bucky said before he hung up.

Tony tsked at the dead phone in his hand, "Rude." He continued to cleanup his workbench, rolling his eyes. “Totally a sex thing.”


End file.
